1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to securing of heat sinks to electronic devices, and particularly to heat sink clips having handles for facilitating operation.
2. Related Art
Advances in microelectronics technology have resulted in electronic devices which process signals and data at unprecedented high speeds. During operation of many contemporary electronic devices such as central processing units (CPUs), large amounts of heat are produced. The heat must be efficiently removed, to prevent the system from becoming unstable or being damaged. Heat sinks are frequently used to dissipate heat from these electronic devices.
Typically, a heat sink is attached to an electronic device such as a central processing unit (CPU) by a clip. The clip is usually integrally formed from a sheet of plastic or steel. An example of this kind of heat sink clip is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,343,015. The clip is relatively rigid, and a tool must be used to detach the clip from a corresponding socket. However, it is inconvenient to assemble/disassemble a heat sink using a tool, especially within the limited confines of a normal computer case. This slows attachment/detachment of the heat sink, and results in inefficiency in mass production facilities. Furthermore, the tool can easily skid off the clip during attachment/detachment of the heat sink, causing damage to adjacent components in the computer system.
Thus, an improved heat sink clip which overcomes the above problems is desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a heat sink clip for readily and securely attaching a heat sink to an electronic device, and for readily detaching the heat sink therefrom.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a clip assembly with handles for facilitating manual operation thereof.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, a clip of the present invention for attaching a heat sink to a CPU mounted on a PCB comprises a pressing section and first and second spring sections. A first arm depends from the first spring section. An operation lever defines a pair of second pivot holes and a pair of third pivot holes. The third pivot holes are closer to one end of the operation lever. A connecting portion has one end pivotably connected to the second spring section, and the other end pivotably connected at the third pivot holes of the operation lever. A second arm is pivotably connected at the second pivot holes. The first and second arms define slots to engage with posts of a back plate. When the lever is rotated downwardly, the second arm of the clip is raised, and the heat sink is thereby securely attached to the CPU.